Till we meet again
by Lost90
Summary: My first songfic about Conan and Ai. I came up with the idea while listening to the song and I wanted to try and publish it. Let me know what you think and hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer** : All the rights belong to their respectful owner. Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan and the song 'Moon and sunrise' belongs to BoA [the song is actually in Japanese (or that's what I think) and I used the translated version of it. I would really love to give credits to whoever published the translated version, but I can't find them anymore]

I would also like to point out that this is my first songfic and it's actually my first time ever publishing something and I wasn't really sure about the ratings.

Please let me know what you think and I do apologise for any grammatical mistakes.

The part in cursive is the song, the normal part is the 'story'

 _The blue changeless sky is always a mystery_

Just like the ones you were so keen on and loved solving.

 _And all of my loneliness and sadness is hidden inside_

Luckily for me I am used to wearing masks, so no one will ever know what's going on inside my head.

 _When I pass it again, I'll be the same_

Or at least I'm trying to convince myself that thinking about what has happened will not bring me down.

 _One day these memories will be engraved in my heart_

Oh, trust me. They already are and will never fade away. These memories are what make me go on, so thank you.

 _Even when your gentle smiling face brings laughter to us_

Or should I say brought? Well, your stupid face sure did make me laugh, although I didn't show it.

 _Now our beautiful days are about to end_

Unfortunately, my dear, they are already over, but when I look back at them, I smile.

 _Abrupt winds are blowing in the streets where many people begin to overflow_

My hair floats freely as I get closer and closer to were you are. Thankfully those passing by are all too busy to notice me and my sadness.

 _Your voice is more distant and fading now_

Yet, I can still hear it and will never forget its nice sound.

 _The sky is different just like your now distant heart_

A lot has changed since then. It probably is just me but as soon as you were gone the sky turned grayer.

 _Only tears are by my side_

I try hard to fight them back. I don't want anyone to see me in my weakest state. Not even you.

 _So I can't forget you_

Well, how could I? After all we've been through, after all our ups and downs. Only a mad person would forget.

 _The white clouds are always moody like you and the time_

You used to go from smiling to being sad in the blink of an eye, mostly because of her.

 _The warmth and pleasure will eventually change_

They have changed already. I can't feel them anymore. I can't feel your arms hugging me anymore and it hurts.

 _Those days when we watched movies were altered in revival_

And those days, like every other, would always end up with a murder. Thanks to you being a death magnet.

 _The young boys who watched us wouldn't understand now_

Of course they wouldn't. They never knew our real stories. For them you just had to go back to America.

 _I wonder, how many memories can human beings create?_

I asked you once and you said 'probably infinite, but only a few will last long'

 _But I can say this, I'm glad I met you, really_

Even though at first you hated me, we eventually grew closer and closer. You were, and still are, one of the most important people in my life.

 _The moonlight shines and the sun becomes a glittering daylight_

The days go by, but I still come to visit you.

 _That is how I'm forgetting_

You told me not to run away from my fate and I didn't, but there are certain memories that I'd rather not keep.

 _Even if it was a lie, it was beautiful when you smiled_

I'll probably never know the truth but I'd like to think you always meant it when you smiled at me. Those smiles of yours always improved my day.

 _Only my tears are really showing_

As I come closer to where you are, some start to roll down my cheeks.

 _I'll smile when we meet again_

But for now I'll just have to be content with the photos I have of you and me, together.

 _Abrupt winds are blowing in the streets where many people begin to overflow_

Apparently there was a funeral. I can see lots of men and women saying farewell to a coffin.

 _Your voice is more distant and fading now_

You are telling me to come closer to you but to not be sad.

 _The moonlight shines and the sun becomes a glittering daylight_

As I reach for your photo and kiss it, it seems like it was yesterday but in reality it's been a month already.

 _That's how I'm forgetting_

I'll admit it. I am trying to forget only your last minute in this world. I can't stand seeing your face covered in blood and your painful expression.

 _Even if it was a lie, it was beautiful when you smiled_

As I take another look at your photo I convince myself even more that your smiles weren't a lie.

 _Only my tears are really showing_

I'm sorry. I can't hold them anymore.

 _I'll smile when we meet again_

'One day we'll meet again, I'm sure'. That's what you told me before passing away in my arms.

For now I just smile at your grave but I'm sure that, wherever you are, you are smiling back.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Kudo-kun'


End file.
